If I Could See You Again
by Cami Sky
Summary: Si había una cosa que Rin desease, por encima de cualquier otra, era ver a Archer nuevamente. Porque aquel servant le había arrebatado la oportunidad de conseguir el Grial... pero sobretodo, le había arrebatado el corazón. Solo una cosa quería; una sola cosa que deseaba con todo su corazón. Quería verlo de nuevo.


¡Hola! Realmente es muchísimo tiempo sin subir una historia... y no saben lo genial que se siente. Un año sin publicar nada es demasiado.

Pues bien, este es mi segundo fic de Fate Stay Night. Y me gustaría dedicarselo a alguien. Sonatika cariño mío, muchísimas gracias por el review que dejaste en "Clair de Lune". Han sido tres años desde que escribí esa historia y ver que alguien la ha leído después de tanto tiempo (¡y que te haya gustado!) me emocionó por completo. Debo confesar que si he visto Zero y Unlimited Blade Works... solo que no me atraparon tanto como lo hizo Stay Night. Me pediste que escribiera otra parte, que no importaba el tiempo que había pasado... pero no pude hacerlo. No conseguí reconectarme con "Clair de Lune" lo suficiente como para poder continuarlo; pero en lugar de eso surgió una nueva idea, inspirada también en el final de SN. Este fic te lo quiero dedicar a ti, porque me diste el empujoncito que necesitaba para escribir. Espero que te guste.

El primero que hice fue un Saber-Shirou… pues decidí hacer este sobre Rin.

Debo decir que me puse muy triste (y cuando digo muy triste es porque es muy triste) cuando Archer murió. No me pareció muy justo que digamos. Pero es precisamente ese momento el que me dió la idea para esta historia. La tristeza de Rin me conmovió. Y eso fue mi inspiración.

Os dejo con el fic.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**If I Could See You Again**

Tohsaka Rin lanzó un suspiro y recostó su barbilla en su mano. Su codo estaba apoyado en el borde del alfeizar de la ventana y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte. El suave titilar de las estrellas en una noche sin nubes iluminaban suavemente la ciudad, dándole un aspecto encantador. Era más de media noche y no podía dormir. El hecho de que al día siguiente tuviera clases parecía no ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Sobretodo si tomaba en cuenta que había algo que la destrozaba por dentro. Había pasado un mes completo desde el final de la guerra por el Grial… pero para ella apenas habían sido unos cuantos días.

Unos días muy dolorosos.

Los suaves susurros y risas provenientes de la habitación de Shirou le indicaban que ni él ni Saber perdían el tiempo con tonterías tales como dormir. Pero mientras ambos fueran felices, ella no diría nada. Sobretodo después del milagroso retorno de la rubia. Inexplicablemente, después de que destruyera el Grial y desapareciera por algunas horas, la legendaria reina había reaparecido en pleno comedor con una mirada totalmente confusa… y desde entonces no se había separado ni por un momento del que había sido su Master.

¡Incluso se había inscrito en la escuela!

Había sido muy divertido ver a la rubia pelearse con el uniforme escolar la primera mañana y ponerse colorada mientras se presentaba delante de toda la clase. Se había reído disimuladamente cuando, totalmente roja como un tomate, la ojiverde se había sentado en el lugar vacío que había entre ella y el pelirrojo. Pero había sido más divertido verla discutir con Issei.

El aspirante a monje la había tachado de _"peligro mortal"_ para Shirou y había tratado de alejarla por todos los medios posibles… con muy pocos resultados. Solo había dejado de molestarla cuando el antiguo Master le había dicho de manera nada sutil que la rubia era algo más que una simple amiga para él. Y se había calmado aún más cuando ella misma le había informado que la "chica nueva" era perfectamente capaz de darle una paliza de campeonato y sin despeinarse ni un poquito.

Si, ella no diría nada. Ambos se lo merecían.

Pero ella… ella era otra historia. A pesar de que tenía muchos motivos para ser feliz, sabía que le faltaba el más importante de todos. El motivo más importante y al mismo tiempo el más extraño de todos; un Servant que portaba una característica capa roja, tenía el cabello blanco, usaba dos espadas cortas y respondía a la clase Archer.

Ese idiota… no había habido día en el que no apareciera por su mente y su recuerdo lacerara aún más su ya lastimado corazón. Él había sido un estúpido y ella también. Él por desobedecer su orden de _"ganar algo de tiempo"_ y cambiarla por una de _"matar a Berserker"_. Y ella por no utilizar un conjuro de orden para obligarlo a regresar y por no haber previsto sus intenciones. ¡Si estaban escritas en su cara! Ambos habían sido un par de estúpidos. Pero de los dos, ella había sido la más estúpida. Y por una gran diferencia.

Había sido estúpida porque sabía de antemano que no debía involucrarse y encariñarse mucho con su Servant porque tarde o temprano este iba a tener que desaparecer. Sabía que no debía hacerlo… pero aún así lo había hecho. Se había encariñado. Y demasiado.

Y ahora lo echaba de menos.

Lo echaba mucho de menos.

Estúpido imbécil. ¿Por qué tenía que desobedecerla? ¿No podía hacerle caso ni siquiera una vez? ¿Tenía que ir derecho a la muerte a pesar de que ella le pidió que les diera solo algunos minutos? ¿Es que no había pensando en lo que ella sentiría? ¿Por qué…?

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y enterró la cara entre sus brazos, tratando de ahogarlos entre los pliegues de la manga de su pijama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la imagen de Archer apareció, nítida, en su mente. Dolía. Y dolía mucho. Estúpido Archer. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron, rebeldes, por su mejilla y las limpió de un manotazo. No debía llorar. Él le había dicho que nunca debía llorar.

Había sido una noche en que, no alcanzaba a recordar el motivo, había estallado en llanto. Archer se había acercado con un pañuelo y le había limpiado las lágrimas mientras decía que nada ni nadie se merecía el honor de que ella llorara. Y le había hecho prometer que nunca lloraría a menos que fuera por un motivo realmente importante. Y llorar por él no se encontraba dentro de esa lista.

¿Era realmente necesario que se inmolara aquella noche?

No todos tenían la suerte de Shirou y Saber.

Él no iba a regresar.

Aquel Servant le había arrebatado, con su muerte, no solo la oportunidad de conseguir el Grial. Eso era lo de menos. Le había arrebatado algo muchísimo más importante que la perspectiva de pedir un deseo. Le había arrebatado el corazón y se lo había llevado consigo.

La había dejado vacía. Con la capacidad de tener emociones pero totalmente incapaz de llenar el enorme abismo de soledad que había dejado su partida.

Cada día había sido casi una tortura. Levantarse era una tarea titánica. Encontrar la entereza para seguir adelante había sido muy complicado, casi imposible. Pero lo había logrado.

Solo… solo deseaba verlo una vez más. Desea verlo para poder decirle todo lo que, por cobardía o por inseguridad, no había podido decir. Quería decirle que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba a su lado para seguir adelante, que nadie la comprendía como él lo hacía… quería decirle que lo quería.

Si pudiera verlo de nuevo eso sería lo primero que diría. Antes que saludarlo o preguntarle como había estado. Le diría que lo quería.

Pero… él no iba a regresar.

Volvió a suspirar mientras levantaba su cabeza de la almohada de sus brazos. No iba a dejarse vencer. Iba a vivir cada día con energías. Porque sabía que él no hubiera querido verla así; deprimida por culpa suya. Iba a convertirse en la mejor maga que pudiera imaginar, una maga que rompiera los moldes y pasara a la historia. Porque sabía que él, desde donde se encontraban las almas heroicas, podía ver todo lo que hacía. Y lo iba a hacer… por él. Porque lo necesitaba a su lado. Por eso, ella misma iba a traerlo de regreso. Costase lo que costase, ella iba a traer a Archer de regreso.

No iba a darse por vencida. Eso jamás.

Había una cosa que quería. Una sola cosa que deseaba con todo su corazón.

Quería verlo de nuevo.

E iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para lograrlo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Que os ha parecido?<p>

Debo decir que escribirlo me costó un poco... llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir ningún fic y estaba fuera de práctica.

Como puse arriba, este fic se lo dedico a Sonatika, que me dió esa chispa que necesitaba para poder sentarme frente al computador y dejar volar la imaginación. Me ha salido un tanto triste; pero alguien me dijo una vez que incluso la tristeza puede resultar hermosa.

Y es lo que intenté hacer aquí.

¿Se merece un review? ¿Siquiera uno pequeñito?

Besos de chocolate

Cami Sky


End file.
